We'll Reach the Wind Together
by HyperxSuperxLover
Summary: Due to his decreasing status as an idol, Syo is forced to debut as Yui Kosoba again. Will he succeed in his ploy to become a major cross-dressing idol or will Ai's constant teasing get the better of him? Already established AixSyo. ("We'll reach the wind together" are lyrics taken from Ai's, Syo's and Natsuki's unit song, Triangle Beat.) Rated T for language and sexual reference
1. Debut

"Syo..." A certain indigo idol began. "The time has come for you..." he continued sincerely, sitting crossed legged with his hands poised in a plotting position, "to debut as Yui Kosoba" he finished bluntly.

They were sitting in their dorm facing each other. Each in a white, pristine chair at right angles to one another. Natsuki was no where in sight and the air was filled with an anticipating eeriness. Syo's face filled with shock and dread,

"What?" Please say I misheard, he thought, utter dread plagued the pits of his stomach,

"I said you need to debut, Syo" Ai repeated candidly, "As Yui Kosoba"

Sudden realization and terror filled Syo's strong blue eyes. He stood up abruptly,

"No! I refuse! Impossible!" he spoke more to himself than Ai. Ai had already calculated his reaction though and continued in his monotone voice,

"I'm sure you've already seen your records, Syo. If you don't debut, Shining is going to get rid of you." Stated the blue haired boy statically, " And as much as you deny it, the only time you really sell is as Yui Kosoba" Ai stood up, placing his hand on a stuttering blonde's shoulder, " And so, as your senpai, I'm ordering you to debut as Yui Kosoba again" Before the smaller boy could reply, the bluenette leaned over and pecked him on the lips before whispering by his ear,

"If you debut as YUI you'll get to spend more time with me" he bribed seducingly, purposefully teasing his beloved blonde. He patted Syo on the shoulder and walked over to his side of the room to his maybe equally beloved computer. Syo stood frozen in confusion, only capable of blushing furiously. Ai bent down to turn his computer on, commenting,

"The only reason Shining assigned you to S Class was so you could debut as a trap! idol. He already has the contract prepared so I suggest you sign it tomorrow" By this time the smaller idol had snapped out of his abashed state,

"Wai-Wait! Y-you bastard," the blonde stuttered in his amblings and glared at his senpai, "You. You already knew this was going to happen, didn't you?"

"It may have been amongst various calculations" teased the bluenette, mentally remarking how he loved to do so too. What the indigo had said was true though. He was right, in comparison to the rest of STARISH the small blonde had had a considerably small amount of idol work and he was struggling to find more. Syo sighed, completely exhausted by his oncoming onslaught of memories from when he previously debuted as YUI. The terrors of being stalked by both girls and boys of equal proportions. The constant pain of having to dress like a girl, act like a girl, always being mistaken for a girl (and it wasn't like he wasn't already mistaken numerous times by being himself) Worst of all would be the regret of not debutting as himself though. Having to throw away his pride of being a full-throttle man for the sake of finding work.

"Damn you" the blonde "tsk"ed and fell back into his chair.

"Now, now, Syo. A girl mustn't use such language and mannerisms" teased Ai again. He found himself enjoying this but continued to punch the keys in his keyboard. Syo picked up the television remote, clicking on the TV. He pulled up his knees and rested his chin between them.

"Damn you" he repeated, muttering and sulking to the television's gentle buzz.

* * *

**Musings: I know, I know, I haven't finished the other AixSyo fic yet. Gomenasai! I want a change of pace. Fortunately I have survived (barely) the trials of Duke of Edinburgh (Though I have another in two weeks =.=') So I was watching the first X man film today, and all I could do during it was ship Erik and Charles. Like so hard, I mean who could miss all the (b)romance. They were always playing chess together TT^TT and Charles made Erik remember that really loving memory with his mother. And then when SPOILER! when Charles got shot because of Erik, and Erik was like, cradling his head, and they separated and then Emma Frost was like, "Where's your telepathic friend" and Erik replied, "He's left an irreplaceable hole" I was literally crying my eyes out! This is why I'm not allowed to watch anything other than anime!**


	2. Everyone

"Syo-cha~an!" The owner of the chirpy voice crushed the addressed boy in a suffocating hug. "I heard you were debuting as Yui-chan again! I have so many dresses you'll look nice in!" The blonde attempted to shove the taller blonde off unsure of whether he should be frightened or concerned by Natsuki's previous statement.

"Natsuki-stop-can't-breathe" he gulped

"Aha~ Syo looks so cute in those dresses, I'm sure you'll be fine! Congratulations!" chimed a red head, who was peeling Natsuki off Syo. Syo collapsed huffing.

"Yo-you, what the hell? Are you trying to kill me!" Syo yelled at the airhead blonde. His rant was ignored.

"Uwaah! Just imagine Syo-chan on stage again in all those cute dresses" Natsuki's green eyes sparkled.

"So Shorty's finally debuting, huh?" A ginger idol strolled into the Master Course common room, closely followed by a placid looking dark bluenette.

"Congratulations on your debut, Kurusu-san" Masato bowed formally

"Ah! Ren and Masa! It's been a while!" Otoya gleamed at them, hopping over to hug Masato.

"Tch. What brings you here?" Syo demanded with a glare.

"Now, now Syo-chan, you mustn't treat guests like that!" Natsuki playfully scolded Syo

"I don't want to hear that from you!" screamed the small blonde, "What are you doing here?" Syo repeated his demand at Ren

"We thought we'd pay little lamb a visit~" stated Ren flirtatiously.

"We need to see Nanami-san about the music for the soap opera we're in" Masato corrected the ginger idol. The two rich boys had long moved out of the Master Course house into separate flats after getting permanent roles in a popular soap-drama. Most of the other members of STARISH had also debuted. Tokiya had debuted as HAYATO again but this time with OTOYA but they had decided to stay in the dorms since the rent was free and Reiji had moved in with Ranmaru. Cecil was popular in various variety shows and Natsuki had become a regular on a children's music programme. Although Natsuki still apparently lived in the dorms, he would stay in Cecil's apartment most of the time because it was 'more convenient and closer to work'. Due to this various relationships developed and rumour spread that the no love rule only applied to heterosexual couples.

"Aha~ Everyone's here!" A brunette idol skipped in dragging a reluctant silvernette who seemed like he had just woken.

"Argh! Everyone's so loud!" he growled

"Maybe they wouldn't be as loud if you controlled your drinking habits, Kurosaki" A very light blonde idol followed pursuit.

"What did you say!" snarled Ranmaru

"Please don't start an argument, Ranmaru" interrupted Ai who had somehow managed to enter unnoticed.

"What the-! He started i-mmph!" Ranmaru's oncoming rant was interrupted again, this time by Reiji's hands and a following headlock.

"My, this is a surprise!"chimed Reiji, "but what's everyone doing here?"

"Rei-chan, did you know Syo's debuting as Yui again!" exclaimed Otoya like an excited puppy.

"Ah~ Yes, I heard, Good Luck, Syo-chan!" Reiji chirped. The chatter in the room was getting louder and louder as numerous conversations started up. Syo didn't like the noise. In fact it was rather suffocating but he struggled to find a way to excuse himself amidst his gratitude for people's wishes and the latest news. A soft, cold hand grabbed his arm and pulled the small blonde towards the door,

"We've got to go now, otherwise we'll miss our schedule" It was Ai.

"Good luck!" Everyone called after them and continued their clamour.

Ai held onto Syo's hand and continued to lead him down the halls of the Master Course house. Syo exhaled heavily. Trouble already and he had only just signed the contract. When they reached their dorm, their hands parted and Syo fell back heavily onto Ai's bed.

"Thank you" the blonde sighed

"For what?" asked Ai who was pulling his blue jacket out of his wardrobe.

"Doesn't matter" Syo muffled into the covers, blushing.

"What are you doing?" the bluenette walked back over to his bed and ruffled the blonde's soft hair, making him sit up immediately.

"Wha-what are you doing?!" Syo blushed even more clutching his hair. His head was his soft spot but he wouldn't admit that he liked it. Ai already knew this though and continued to ruffle his hair into a blonde mess.

"Hurry up and get ready" ordered the bluenette, pulling on his jacket

"Eh? What are you talking about? Are we going somewhere?" the small boy asked confused

"Of course we are." Ai replied matter-of-factly. "We're going on a date" he stated bluntly

"What?!"

* * *

**You know what? It's actually hard not to write angst! It's also hard to incorporate so many characters! Like I've said in my other fics, it does say in the manga that only heterosexual relationships are forbidden. Also Syo does actually debut as YUI Kosoba on one of the games. Also fun fact, I just realized this but HAYATO backwards is OTOYAH, so OTOYA... just a fun fact (or maybe...*hurr hurr*) Please comment, you can suggest stuff too! I'm not trying to establish any other pairings except for the AixSyo (obviously) and of course, it's much better to let your imagination run wild, right? Lol, Ai sure knows how to troll Syo, huh**


	3. Date

"Syo, please keep up" Ai held his hand out to the smaller boy who was constantly getting swept away by the consistent waves of people. The blonde clung on to it reluctantly, turning crimson. The taller idol led them towards a downtown clothes shop which specialized in...

"This is a girl's clothes shop!" exclaimed Syo as he was dragged into the store.

"Of course it is" Ai agreed placidly.

"You bastard! Date my ass!" He should've known really, the last time they genuinely went on a date was because others forced them to. Syo felt a sinking feeling of disappointment as Ai went on to explain,

"Shining ordered me to assist you with your debut. I figured you'd be unwilling to get yourself suitable clothes so I've taken it upon myself to help, aren't I nice?" Ai smiled menacingly perfectly aware of Syo's qualms. "Also, my calculations suggest that you don't have enough money to spend on this _equipment_" Syo sighed heavily at Ai's statistics. Ai was always right, and, true to his senpai's word, Syo had nowhere near enough money to spend freely. However, Syo couldn't help but wish his boyfriend would flirt well, more flirtatiously, and it worried him at how he had managed to fall in love with this seemingly metal headed indigo.

"Arghh. This is so embarrassing!" Syo's face turned a bright shade of red. "Just great" he thought sarcastically, "I've been dragged into a girl's clothes shop and I'm the one who has to try them on. This isn't just embarrassing! It's beyond shameless!" The blonde's brain frizzled with the rising heat of his flushing cheeks and in an attempt to hide his crimson mask the smaller boy dug his face into the taller boy's shoulder. Ai jumped slightly at the sudden thump on his shoulder blade and cocked his head back,

"Syo…What's wrong?" Ai slowly turned around and held him by the shoulders

"This..is so..painfully embarrassing" murmured Syo, refusing to look up and taking a sudden interest in the floral patterned carpet.

"Is it really?" chuckled Ai. Yet again this human had acted differently than what he calculated. "I expected you to act all manly and defiant. I didn't think it'd concern you so much," The bluenette bent over and peered up into Syo's face, "to have to act like a girl" Ai reached up and brushed an irritating blonde strand behind the small boy's ear.

"Of course it'd bother me!" exclaimed Syo, "I'm a m-mmph-" His last word was cut off by the bluenette's lips, clashing into a kiss. Syo jumped out of his skin, not noticing that Ai's attention was actually somewhere else. The blonde immediately pulled away and shouted at the overlooking bluenette,

"Wha-What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Syo stuttered "We're in pub-" This time he stopped his words himself as he followed Ai's glance. "Eh…Eeeh!" A young woman dressed in the shop uniform had come to assist them and stood a couple of paces to their side. She had been startled by their kiss but quickly snapped out of her trance when Syo looked at her.

"Errm, umm, Sir, can I help you?" She was addressing Ai.

"Arhhh~ crap! What do I do? What do I do?" Syo was trapped in a mental conflict of options but Ai swiftly answered the lady, putting his arm around Syo's hip and pulling him close.

"Ah, yes" The bluenette emitted a signature smirk; his usually monotone voice had now become more expressive like he was on a stage "My girlfriend and I have some social events coming up but unfortunately she's incapable of expressing herself through fashion choice. Due to her obnoxious tomboyish attitude I've had to drag her down here so I was hoping you could help her pick some nice dresses?" Ai;s reply was swift and full of frank insults. Syo had thought of numerous things to say by then, perhaps the most constant fleeting thoughts were, "I'm a boy!" or "What the hell did you say about my fashion sense!" and of course "Who the hell are you calling obnoxious!" but Ai's digging fingers and glare kept him quiet. Instead he attempted to smile sweetly at the staff member hoping she would fall for his guise and plotting his revenge on Ai.

"Umm. Okay, Miss. Right this way" The lady led them deeper into the store and Syo sighed heavily from a mix of relief and concern. Was he really that easy to mistake for a girl?

* * *

_**Aha~ So it wasn't really a date but hey ho they still had a kiss right. Since I'm sort of still setting the scene I havent managed to get to any lovey dovey stuff yet. It's also hard because there's like no reference on Ai being in love, his character is extremely hard to capture, so I sort of have to decide what sort of lover he will be and that's where my problem comes in cause I have to select the right one! Promise I will be working on the other fic again soon! Just need this to cheer me up sort of but I have ideas for two other fics in my head too! It's so frustrating! (Another AixSyo one and an AkaKuro one) Thanks for supporting thus far! Hope you enjoy**_


	4. Acceptance

"Hey, Ai. What about a wig?" They were walking home from the shop, holding two bags each. Although, to Syo, the procedure had been long, slightly painful and overall exhausting, in reality it had been less than an hour and they had managed to find quite a few suitable clothes much to the latter's relief.

"Well I'd advise you to grow your own a bit longer, about shoulder length. I know Shining has a lengthy one for any concerts and if you do any modelling it's their responsibility to provide one. Also it's your decision when it comes to variety shows or just when you're around the work place in general, though I think the make up artist will give you tips..." Ai continued to drabble on mechanically. Syo frowned and found himself finding the pavement particularly interesting. The blonde gulped and interrupted the bluenette's babble.

"Ai...you don't find me disgusting?" he asked sincerely. Ai stopped walking and faced Syo,

"Why would I find you disgusting?" Ai asked confused.

"Because..." the blonde struggled to say his answer. He swallowed hard,

"because I'm a man but I'm pretending to be a girl"

"Gender does not concern me" Ai answered bluntly.

"Ai!" The blonde whined for a better answer, genuine concern in his blue eyes.

Ai sighed. Why were humans always so concerned about their appearances? What did it matter if a man appeared to be a woman? This sense of self-justification which humans had accumulated confused him greatly but he was aware of Syo's worry and refused to see his small lover get depressed or sad over such a trivial topic. The bluenette reached out and gently lifted Syo's hand towards his face, the bags of clothes fell down to their forearms.

The blonde finally looked up again,

"I don't find you disgusting, Syo" Ai kissed the heel of his palm and smiled softly at the blushing blonde, "In fact, I find you extremely beautiful, more so than any other human." he paused and reached with his other hand to brush Syo's fringe behind his ear, " And when you wear those pretty clothes I find you become even cuter" Syo looked away quickly, flustered and stuttering. The blonde looked down again,

"You're so cheesy" he murmured

"Hmm, really?"

"Yes, you should be embarrassed...You're...so embarrassing"

"Aha, is that so?" Ai leant over until their foreheads met. " But I'm telling the truth, Syo"

Syo felt a sudden heat spread through his body. It tanged and tingled his nerves and he began to develop an irresistible desire. How could Ai do this to him with such a monotone voice? The blonde slipped his fingers through the bluenette's and tiptoed into a small kiss. Before the startled taller boy could react he pulled away. When Syo had realized what he had done he turned his whole body away and blushed frantically, mentally screaming at himself for doing such an embarrassing notion, especially in public.

"Syo..." No answer just a groan from the embarrassed boy. Ai waited for a moment, smiling brightly he led Syo into a different direction from where the Master Course house was. The blonde was snapped out of his crimson frenzy by the gentle tug of their connected hands.

"Ah! Yo-You, wait! Wh-Where are you taking me!" the smaller boy stuttered as the bluenette led him off.

"I'm hungry, I want to go to the sweet shop and get some cream puffs" The taller boy stated frankly.

"What?!"

" Ahhh, well, you see. We went to where Syo wanted to go so it's unfair if I don't get to go somewhere" justified Ai in a playful tone.

"I didn't want to go there!" Syo exclaimed still being dragged off.

"Ahahaha, is that so?" laughed Ai. Syo stared at him. He always found Ai's smile to be particularly amazing and when he laughed it became mesmerizing. Ai was an envision of perfection, smooth, clean pale skin which glowed like an angel's and gentle sea like eyes topped with long eyelashes. Too good to be true but somehow Ai had become his and only his. The angel's voice interrupted his trance.

"Syo, you like those sweets too though, don't you?" The angel's face peered into his own.

"A-Ai..." he stuttered his lover's name which had so many different meanings.

"Uwaaahh! Wh-what are you doing so close!" Syo finally snapped out of his trance fully to discover his senpai right in front of him. Ai smiled again, a warm smile with a quick peck to the blonde's left cheek.

"I like that you're thinking about me but try to watch where you're going, okay?"

"Wha- Who said I was thinking about you, i-idiot" screamed a blushing Syo who was scrubbing his left cheek with his sleeve. "Why can he always tell what I'm thinking" moaned Syo in his thoughts. He could've said something harsh then. His stubbornness could've continued into insults and then perhaps an argument but he kept quiet. A small closed smile sealed his lips. Ai had accepted him, Ai is accepting him and Ai will always accept him. The bluenette's small notions were always enough to keep him going. Just like candy, this sweetness made him happy.

* * *

**Maybe the end...maybe not..I'm not sure. If another chapter comes to mind I'll update, but don't count on it. Please review anything. Maybe settings for more fics. If you're looking for more AixSyo, just visit my account :) (I will also have some AkaKuro up soon too, so keep an eye out) Thanks for your support by just reading this far! I hope you'll continue to support me and I hope you enjoyed this fic! (again, please comment your thoughts, I see all these views but not comments so I think I might've done something wrong)**


End file.
